


In memoriam

by Kayla (Kessie)



Series: In memoriam [1]
Category: Negative (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 02:19:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1451854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kessie/pseuds/Kayla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Manchmal ... ja manchmal vermisst Jonne Kris einfach nur... da war es ihm egal was passiert war ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	In memoriam

**Author's Note:**

> Okay Golden Crow wollte mehr also bekommt sie mehr- wünsche Dir und allen anderen viel Spass beim lesen... Comments wären ganz toll. 
> 
> Das hier war übrigens mein allererstes Negative Fanfic.... lang lang ist´s her. ;-)

**Titel:** In Memoriam (One Shot)

**Genre** : Slash, viel Drama etc. **Achtung nicht gerade ein glückliches Fic ! Rape Andeutungen - also wenn jemand zartbesaiteter ist sollte er/ sie das lieber nicht lesen.**

**Bands** : NGT

**Hauptpersonen** : Jonne, Jay, Kris, der Rest von Negative

**FSK** : hm zur Sicherheit 18 wegen der Andeutungen

**Disclaimer:** Sie gehören alle nicht mir sondern sich selbst und das alles ist nie passiert (Gott sei Dank)!

 

Gewidmet Castle, der genau wie ich weiß wie Drogen einen Menschen verändern können (und der das niemals lesen wird) und Kris, für den ich hoffe das er seinen Weg findet.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Mit einen Seufzen betrachte ich durch den Vorhang wie die Halle sich langsam füllt. Seltsamerweise will sich das Kribbeln heute einfach nicht einstellen und ich weiß nicht ob ich erfreut oder traurig darüber sein soll, mal nicht vor einer Show kotzen zu müssen. Es ist nicht so als wäre ich nicht aufgeregt oder als ob ich mich nicht freuen würde zu spielen, aber alles ist jetzt anders.

 

Hinter mir höre ich Gary kichern als Antti mal wieder etwas vor sich plappert, was wahrscheinlich eh kaum Sinn ergibt. Er ist auch immer sehr aufgeregt vor der Show und während mir übel wird, fängt er halt zu plappern als gäbe es kein Morgen. Larry wird wahrscheinlich Rauchen wie ein Schlot und Nakki wird....

 

Garys Stimme reißt mich wiederum kurz aus den Gedanken und ich schaue den Beiden nach wie sie vor Vorfreude hüpfend in der Gardarobe verschwinden. Sie können es kaum erwarten das Konzert zu spielen. Ich freue mich auch, aber es wird seltsam werden, so ohne dich.

 

Es ist gut das es Gary war der dich ersetzt hat. Wenigstens war es jemand den wir schon kannten. Ich hätte es glaube ich nicht ausgehalten wenn es jemand vollkommen fremdes gewesen wäre. Im Moment hätte ich einfach nicht die Kraft mich auf jemand vollkommen neues einzustellen. Nicht nachdem was passiert ist.

 

#

 

„ _Nein Kris bitte nicht!“ höre ich meine Stimme sagen und versuche dich wiederum mit einem Schubser abzuwehren. Doch dich scheint das nicht zu interessieren, denn du drängst dich nur noch näher an mich und drückst mich nun vollends zu Boden, so dass ich deinen Atem neben meinen Ohr spüren kann._

 

„ _Ach komm schon Jonne du willst es doch!“ raunst du mir ins Ohr und mir wird von deiner Alkoholfahne beinahe schlecht. „ Glaubst du ich hab nicht gesehen wie du mich angesehen hast ...komm schon...“_

_Deine Stimme klingt hart und fremd und ich beginne zu zittern als deine Hände rau unter mein T-Shirt fahren. Habe ich davon geträumt dich zu küssen und zärtlich deinen Körper zu erkunden? Dich zu lieben und zu berühren und ..._

_Ja das stimmt._

_Aber nicht so. Nicht...._

 

„ _Nein Kris bitte!“ bitte ich abermals, doch du beginnst nun am meinem T-Shirt zu reißen um es mir über den Kopf zu ziehen. Mein Zittern wird stärker und ich merke wie mir die Tränen die Wangen runterlaufen._

„ _Kristian .... bitte lass mich!“ flehe ich wiederum und mein T-Shirt zerreißt in zwei ungleiche Stücke. Du wirfst es achtlos neben dich und dein Gewicht auf meinen Händen und Rücken verstärkt sich noch einmal, als ich wieder stärker versuche mich zu wehren._

 

_Während deine linke Hand hart und unwirsch an meiner Hose nestelt beginne ich zu schreien wie am Spieß. Dennoch lässt du nicht von mir ab und greifst mir einmal herb in den Schritt, bevor du an meiner Ohrmuschel leckst._

 

„ _Mach nicht so einen Aufstand, ich werde schon aufpassen...!“_

 

_Es hört sich an wie blanker Hohn. Aufpassen? Wie kannst du behaupten aufzupassen wenn du noch nicht einmal das Wort „Nein“ akzeptierst?_

 

„ _Jukka, bitte ich möchte nicht!“ probier ich es noch einmal leiser, bevor meine Stimme gänzlich bricht. Ich kann nicht glauben was hier gerade passiert. Das bist nicht du ... das ist nicht mein Kris. Mein Kristian, mein bester Freund... meine heimliche, große Liebe. Ich weiß das es die Drogen sein müssen die das hier aus dir gemacht haben, ganz vielleicht auch der viele Alkohol den du heute Abend getrunken hast, obwohl du normalerweise nur niedlich verschmust wirst wenn du betrunken bist. Aber jetzt..._

 

_Ich strampele noch einmal als du mir meine Hose von den Hüften ziehst und schreie wieder lauter. Meine Kraft schwindet und ich fühle mich kalt, leer und wie gelähmt. Bitte kann mich denn niemand hören? Die Jungs sind doch noch nicht lange weg und nicht weit von unserem Probenraum, wo wir jetzt sind, geht ein Wanderweg entlang. Es muss mich doch jemand hören? Bitte...._

 

_Warum verdammt noch mal bist du nur größer und stärker als ich .... warum tust du mir das an? Schnell folgt meine Boxershorts der Hose und ich beginne zu schluchzen. Doch du stoppst nicht und ich merke wie du deine Hose öffnest und ... Gott bitte...._

 

„ _Geh von ihm runter!“_

 

_Höre ich plötzlich jemand hinter uns schreien, doch du scheinst ihn nicht zu hören, denn ich fühle immer noch wie deine Hand ihren Weg von meinem Oberschenkel zu meinem Schritt findet. Mir wird speiübel als ich plötzlich spüre ich wie du mit einem Ruck von mir runtergestoßen wirst und höre wie dein Kopf mit einen dumpfen Knall gegen das Tischbein schlägt...._

 

#

 

Ich weiß nicht was passiert wäre wenn Jay nicht gekommen wäre und ehrlich gesagt will ich es auch gar nicht wissen. Wäre er nicht so dusselig gewesen und hätte sein Handy vergessen... dann....

 

Du warst sofort bewusstlos nachdem dein Kopf unsanft Bekanntschaft mit dem Tisch gemacht hatte und wir haben dich erst mal auf die Couch gelegt.

 

Als du aufwachtest konntest du dich an nichts erinnern. Und ich habe dir bis heute auch nicht gesagt was passiert ist. Jay hat auch geschworen nichts zu sagen nachdem ich ihn stundenlang angebettelt hab und so sind wir zwei die Einzigen, die wissen was in dieser Nacht wirklich war. Ich habe es nicht übers Herz gebracht es dir zu sagen, wohlwissend das du dann Dummheiten anstellen würdest. Du könntest es nicht ertragen so etwas getan zu haben und ich hatte viel zu viel Angst dich dadurch zu verlieren. Es war schon schlimm genug das du aus Negative rausgeflogen bist, aber ich und Jay waren uns beide einig, das es nicht mehr anders ging.

 

Tommi hatte dir ein Ultimatum gesetzt: noch einmal ein Drogen- oder Alkoholsaussetzer und du wärst raus - es sei denn du machst freiwillig eine Therapie- und da du jetzt nicht nur dich gefährdest sondern auch andere, konnten wir es nicht mehr verschweigen. Insgeheim hatte ich auch gehofft du würdest nicht gehen und der Therapie zustimmen... wir hätten dir alle geholfen, dich unterstützt, aber...

 

Es war wie immer, du wolltest alleine deine Probleme bekämpfen und lehntest jegliche Hilfe ab. Mit unserem Latein am Ende ließen wir dich traurig ziehen. Ich weiß es ging nicht anders, und doch .... und doch vermisse ich dich wie verrückt.

 

Ungewollt zucke ich zusammen als ich plötzlich zwei Arme spüre die sich von hinten um meinen Körper legen. Jay schaute mich entschuldigend an.

  
“Sorry, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken!“ flüstert er und ich lächele leicht. „Alles okay mit dir?“ Fragt er dann besorgt und ich nicke nur. Wir stehen noch eine ganze Weile so Arm und Arm da und schauen den Fans zu, bis ich plötzlich meine Gedanken laut ausspreche.

 

„Was glaubst was er jetzt gerade macht?“ frage ich und Jay zuckt mit den Schultern. Danach sind wir wieder still, beide in unseren Gedanken versunken.

 

„Ich vermisse ihn auch!“ Sagt er dann auf einmal leise und ich kann nichts darauf erwidern. Warum musste das alles nur so passieren?

 

„Weißt du vielleicht kann ihm ja Matthau helfen, er spielt doch jetzt in seiner Band und er hat es doch auch geschafft von den Drogen loszukommen. Wenn sein Brüderchen es schafft ihm in den Hintern zu treten....“

 

Unwirklich muss ich lachen als ich mir das bildlich vorstelle und hoffe das Jay recht hat. Ja vielleicht hat Matthau eine Chance, ihn da rauszuholen .. wir werden sehen...

 

Aber ich werde ihn morgen auch noch mal anrufen und ihm meine Hilfe anbieten... wer weiß, vielleicht nützt es ja was.

 

Und vielleicht, ganz vielleicht können wir irgendwann noch einmal von vorne anfangen und es kann noch mehr entstehen als eine Freundschaft.

 

Aber erst einmal brauchen wir beide Zeit. Zeit zum heilen.

 

 

ende

 


End file.
